


Captain America And The Winter Soldier Still Together Despite Everything

by crushsong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baseball, Established Relationship, Gawker Media, M/M, News Media, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushsong/pseuds/crushsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Jones · <span class="small">45 minutes ago</span></p>
<p>This might not have been the outcome Rogers wanted, but he seems perfectly a-okay with supporting his partner's team for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America And The Winter Soldier Still Together Despite Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April for reasons? I don't remember what started the conversation between my best friend and me. Ripping on Gawker's house-style is the likely candidate, I'm sure, because I have a half-written article fic I'm now posting. But, yeah. Who knows, who cares. I'm sure the story wasn't that hilarious and providing context isn't _that_ necessary, haha. So, here, enjoy. I'll hopefully post the second part next month or so. Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies.
> 
> This fic takes place in 2017, fyi. I just realized the second half actually provided that context.

 

 

**Captain America And The Winter Soldier Still Together Despite Everything**

Elizabeth Jones  
Today 4:13pm · Filed to: CAPTAIN AMERICA

 

Three days ago, we reported Steve Rogers' disappointment in the Mets' 7–3 NLCS loss. They should've had their second World Series appearance in three years—but, well, with them being the Mets, they blew it spectacularly. (Asdrúbal Cabrera's error should be taught worldwide on how not handle what was an easy lineout to first. Yikes!) They're now heading back to New York, and the Dodgers are preparing to battle it out against the Boston Red Sox. It just goes to show you postseason is as cruel and merciless as the 162-game regular season.

But while the Mets and their fans alike nursed their bruised egos, some of you were busy speculating a breakup was in our favorite super-soldiers' near future given their reported demeanor at Dodger Stadium. Now, we don't take this accusation lightly at Deadspin. Baseball is a very passionate game. Emotions are often running high. Reason is temporarily tossed out. Things are bound to be said in the heat of the moment. This, however, is all very ridiculous.

They survived the Great Depression, World War II, decades upon decades of brainwashing, and made it out the other side— _together_. How romantic is that? Honestly, only Barack and Michelle Obama rival Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes in couple stability. If—and this requires so much suspension of disbelief I'm not even laughing—Rogers and Barnes ever broke up, the riff would be caused by something larger than baseball. This shouldn't be up for debate; it's irresponsible. And so unequivocally false.

Luckily, I am here to inform you all this posturing was for nothing. It turns out Steve Rogers is still in the Greater Los Angeles Area. He recently was recently spotted making eyes at James Barnes inside an In-N-Out. (Double-Doubles are a favorite amongst superheroes, too!) And, last night, Magic Johnson heavily suggested they will be attending the first two games of the World Series. This might not have been the outcome Rogers wanted, but he seems perfectly a-okay with supporting his partner's team for the time being.

I don't make habit in saying, "I told you so," but see? Love wins.

 

 

**Recommended stories**

Winter Soldier Won't Stand For Captain America's Dodgers Hate, Tricked Him Into Seeing Game | Watch Captain America's Ceremonial First Pitch, How's That For Patriotic | Remember When Steve Rogers Was Spotted At A Brooklyn Nets Game?  
---|---|---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I [tumble](http://aeraspais.tumblr.com/) and I [tweet](https://twitter.com/crushsong). I have a lot of unfortunate feelings about which baseball and basketball teams Steve and Bucky would cheer on.


End file.
